1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to magnetic bubble domain devices and in particular is related to switching devices wherein magnetic bubble domains are replicated (i.e., reproduced) in a passive manner.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the advent of magnetic bubble domain devices and systems utilizing such devices, various and sundry individual elements for performing various logic and/or other operational functions have been developed. One of the devices that has been developed is a so-called replicator switch. In the replicator switch a bubble is typically propagated along a first propagation path. The bubble is acted upon in such a manner that the bubble is split into two separate bubbles, one of which continues along the original path and the other one of which traverses a new propagation path. However, many of these replicator switches have the disadvantage that a current conductor is required to sever the bubble into the two separate bubbles. This disadvantage is important insofar as power requirements, number of leads to the device, geometry and total area of the system are concerned.